Honesty BobBryarDanWhitesides One Shot
by AilishRose
Summary: Dan had a dirty little secret.But what he doesn't know is that his secret will be welcomed by an old friend :p /slash/


/\/\ /\/\Dan Whitesides & Ray Torro /\/\

**/\/\Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say! /\/\ /\/\Dan Whitesides & Bob Bryar /\/\ **

The man groaned and tumbled out of his bunk, being constantly on tour as a drummer of a big rock band was taking its toll. He checked the time on the bus' clock as it rolled down a highway - 3:50 am. "AM!?" he thought, "what the hell" "Hey, Dan my man!" Jeph called, peeking out of the back lounge door. Dan patted his hair down, not bothering to put a shirt on- and shuffled into the back lounge to join his band members, finding a spot between Jeph and Quinn. "And why are we on the road at this time?" he asked the two men beside him. "Oh, we just got news that My Chem are down the road doing a little gig so we thought we would pop in" Jeph told Dan, his soft tattooed skin rubbing against Dan's topless chest. This was a comfortable feeling for Dan, being up close and personal with his lads; even though he had just joined The Used, he felt like he had been around them for years and could tell them anything. Although, there was one thing Dan hadn't shared with them: his sexuality. Dan was bi.

The silence was pretty (handsome :D yeh what a pun! lol) awkward between Gerard and Bert so the two bands quickly retreated to the large backstage area of the club, where they could chill and Gerard and Bert could sort themselves out. They all sat around chatting, Dan and Jeph once again casually sat together on a squishy sofa. "Well aren't you too quite cosy" Frank said, grinning. "Well duh...it obvious that we're off out! Ch" Jeph replied, kicking Frank in the shin; who yelped out jokily. They all laughed. "Nah..." Dan smiled

Bert couldn't help but comment, many a time noticing Dan strange tendencies to be intimate with the lads rather than his own girlfriend;

"Aww, I know you are Dan, it's pretty obvious!"

"No no, me and Shannon love each other a lot!"

"Hmm.. you know you love a good man hug though"

"Well….."

"You see! Just give in to it Dan, you know you want to!"

The rest all grinned, but Dan was slowly burning up inside.

"Just leave it guys!!" he shouted, suddenly storming out; making everyone jump then seem rather sheepish- especially Bert.

"Why did he have to go so far?! Urg, I love Shannon but with her shouting at me for not spending enough time with her and them making fun of me, maybe I am better off being gay!" Dan thought as he found himself in a small practice room and shoved himself, naturally, onto a stool behind a drum set. He sighed and picked up two drum-sticks, tapping each drum and cymbal delicately. Picking up the pace, he vented his anger and complete despair on the drums, rhythmically smashing and pounding at the drums; every note echoing through the quiet room and down the corridors.

"You know, you're not making hiding from us very easy for yourself" a deep voice shouted from the doorway. Dan just about heard him and stopped. He only saw his feet at that point, and then looked slowly looked up, eyeing the older, yet very attractive, man up. He saw the dirty blonde fringe and the bright blue eyes and immediately knew who it was; a drummer he looked up too very much: Bob Bryar.

"I guess," Dan smiled, delighted that Bob had gone after him when he was upset.

"I can't blame you for venting it out on the drums though, always help" Bob said, sitting down on a nearby sofa. "You have a lot of skill though…Dan" he blushed slightly at his own compliment.

"Thanks, I just can't seem to get the snare drum right though, not enough feedback" Dan complained, tapping the snare irritably.

"Yeah, that gets pretty annoying, let me help you" Bob said and walked behind the drums, kneeling beside him. Dan carried on tapping at the drum, but more out of nervousness than irritation. Bob held Dan's arm steady and started a steady beat on the drum. "Careful now, don't hold the stick too tight" Bob said, just inches away from Dan's ears; causing shivers down his spine. "That's it, just……relax" he said, feeling Dan's tense shoulder blades relax as Bob ran his hand over them to rest on his shoulder. Now, the snare drum beat was perfect, pounding out with the best volume and echo. "Thanks" Dan smiled confidently, turning to Bob. Their eyes met. Electric blue to warm hazel. They were both extremely nervous around those they fancied, and were rapidly turning a shade of strawberry pink. As they lent into each other they couldn't help but know that this was right, nothing else mattered at that single point in time.

Testosterone pumping, the kiss was becoming intense; Bob saddled across Dan's lap, still on the small drum stool. Both of their, now, confident tongues darting smoothly around to gain control over the other. Suddenly, Dan stands up. But, knowing Dan was about to fall off anyway, Bob knew this was coming and identically shot up. He pushed Dan against the wall behind them, a slight smirk on his face, then interlocked their lips again as they both wrapped their strong, muscular arms around each other's waists. Bob could feel a smile creep onto Dan's lips, as Dan knew this was the one; there was going to be no more lies anymore. His bitch of a girlfriend didn't matter, because he had Bob…..all to himself. They parted and grinned at each other, Dan taking this opportunity to drag Bob over to the sofa and pulled Bob on top of him. He snuggled down and their lips met once again, Bob running his hands over Dan's crotch and up under his black t-shirt; Dan let out a small moan. Finally the two men's lips parted and Bob crawled in next to the other man; his arm over Dan's chest and Dan running his hand through Bob's soft blonde hair. They both sighed happily, for once in their lives; extremely content with their sexuality.

"You no what" Bob said whilst nibbling at Dan's earlobe, causing him to moan; "What?" "I never would have thought I would be doing this at four o' clock in the fucking morning!" Dan just laughed at his hilarious new BF. )


End file.
